


Alive Inside

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, LGBTQ Female Character, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge comes upon me again, sudden and overwhelming.  I can no more ignore it than stop my heart from beating in my chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Date Written: 12-13 November 2013  
> Word Count: 1863  
> Written for: femslashex  
> Recipient: oparu  
> Written for: kink_bingo Round 6  
> Prompt: queening/facesitting  
> Summary: The urge comes upon me again, sudden and overwhelming. I can no more ignore it than stop my heart from beating in my chest.   
> Spoilers: Post-curse breaking AU, but consider all of Emma and Regina's back stories as fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd started writing a treat fic for oparu based on a twitter ficlet I'd done a while back because I love her fics and it meant I could write some fun Swan Queen. So when the pinch hit came up last minute, I instantly replied and prayed I'd get it to make that treat fic into an actual fic. And then at the very last minute, my muses decided to fixate on the whole magic!baby thing that oparu mentioned. And this came out. While listening to Disturbed. And as I finished the fic, the song "Prayer" came on, which has been a very sexually-oriented song for me ever since I wrote that blasphemously smutty rosary porn Dana/Monica story a while back. So the title of this story came from part of the chorus of that song. And the 333 thing? That's totally on my other half, Shatterpath, because it's a _thing_ for her. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, who is very patient with my need for last minute betas. All remaining errors are entirely my own damned fault.

The urge comes upon me again, sudden and overwhelming. I can no more ignore it than stop my heart from beating in my chest. Emma is deeply asleep next to me, soft snoring punctuating her steady rhythmic breathing. The sound is soothing in ways I still can't quite explain. A glance at the alarm clock makes me groan and scrub at my face. Three thirty-three. It's like a pattern that I just can't quite figure out, too many puzzle pieces missing to see the whole picture clearly.

"Emma?"

She snorts softly, shifting in her sleep to pull me closer. I can't help the moan escaping my lips at her touch. The woman is a damned furnace and the warmth of her hand in the small of my back is better than any heating pad. Soft lips nuzzle into the crook of my neck, only increasing the body heat between us.

"Emma, _please_ ," I whimper, hating myself for the weakness I can't contain, and cling to her with clutching hands against her shoulder blades and hair.

"Wha--?" She jerks awake, head snapping back to stare at me with bleary eyes that widen with confusion. "Gina? Baby, what's wrong?"

Before I can answer, another soft whimper escapes my lips as my hips roll toward her, never quite meeting hers. My fingers tighten in her hair as I rest my forehead on hers. "Damn it, make it stop!"

I can feel her broad smile more than see it, refusing to meet her knowing gaze. "It's okay, Gina," she says as the hand on my back glides up to massage my hip. "I've got this. Just relax, okay? If you fight it, it'll just make it worse."

I don't even bother to voice the defiant refusal burning on my lips, knowing she's right. Instead I lay claim to her lips desperately, not even waiting for her to part them before my tongue insistently presses in. Swallowing her perceptive chuckle makes it feel just a little bit better, but it's still not enough as my tongue lays possessive claim to every surface inside her mouth. She massages my hip for another moment, returning the kiss with a soft growl, before hooking her hand behind my knee and lifts it up over her own hip. Those damnably teasing fingers glide up the inside of my thigh to the panties that are already soaked from need.

"Please…" I hate that I've become so damned needy for her touch, so weak and wanting.

"Shh," she murmurs against my lips, fingers slipping inside the useless silk and cotton to cup my needy sex. "So hot and wet. What were you dreaming this time, baby? What can I do to make it better?"

She easily slides the scrap of material down my legs before stroking her way back up to where I need her most. It takes a moment of shuddering at her gentle strokes against my skin before I can speak. I swear I can feel the whorls of her fingerprints burning into my skin. "M-mouth." The words drag up from the depths of my womb, flooding my body with another surge of desperate need. "Need your mouth on me."

Emma doesn't say anything at first, but her movements are gentle and sure. She kisses me as she shifts onto her back, bringing me over to settle atop her body. The position is uncomfortable for obvious reasons, but she doesn't let me linger overlong.

"Come on, Gina, sit up." There's compassion and desire warring for dominance in her voice, making me smile and take the first deep breath since waking from this overwhelming urge. "There we go," she says and tugs at my hips again. "Come on up here. Let me make it feel better."

Without hesitation, I scramble up to straddle her head, mindful of the riot of sleep-tousled curls on the pillow. The love in her lust-darkening eyes sends another jolt through my body, and I grip the headboard tightly. "Fuck! Emma, please!" I close my eyes against the sensations threatening to short circuit my poor nerves.

She just chuckles and massages my hips as she pulls me down against her face. The faint tickle of her breath ghosts across lust-dampened skin is enough to suck the breath out of my lungs for a moment. That familiar tongue takes its time to lap up the arousal already evident, her touch tender and loving. Her hands massage my hips as her tongue parts my lips to slip into my pussy. Oh, I know this feeling as muscles clench and try to pull her tongue in further than it can actually go. That knowing chuckle vibrates against my skin, spiraling my need deeper into my womb. I let out a startled cry when she shifts slightly to suck on one of my lips, nose bumping against my clit.

"Em--" The word dies on a low wail.

"Shh," she murmurs, lips brushing against my need. "I've got you, baby, you're safe. Just relax and let it happen. Don't fight it. I've got you, Gina."

She replaces her tongue with two fingers, the other arm wrapping around my waist for added support as she drags the flat of her tongue up across my clit. The shudder rippling down my back isn't feigned, nor is the tightening of my grip on the headboard, especially when she repeats the movement. Her fingers move slow and deep, dragging against the ridges of my g-spot on each outward stroke. Every little touch drives me closer to the edge of oblivion and I'm not sure I could stop the progression if my life depended on it.

"That's it, baby," Emma encourages as my hips grind down against her face. "Let it out."

I feel her hand move from my waist briefly, my skin prickling with the effects of the magic that flows so easily between us, and I pray to any god who might be listening that either she's soundproofed the room or Henry's deeply asleep. If it's neither, I'll be traumatizing him for life tonight. And then all thought is erased from my mind as her lips latch onto my clit, tongue flicking back and forth sharply, and a third finger joins in to fill me. Shuddering again, my hips buck roughly against her, lacking any rhythm beyond the need to come.

"Em-ma!"

She doesn't slow down, fingers moving deep to press against my g-spot with each stroke now, in and out in time with the rapid flicking of her tongue against my clit. The fingers of her other hand massage against my hip, anchoring me into this moment when I want to fly apart into my component atoms. And then, I am no longer able to hold back. My spine snaps into a rigid line, head falling back as a scream claws its way up from the depths of my womb and out my mouth. I feel myself shaking from the onslaught of sensation exploding outward from my clit, vision going white, then black.

When I finally blink my way back into consciousness, I'm lying on my left side, head nestled on Emma's chest. She has one arm around my waist, the other is stroking my hair, and she's murmuring something in such a soft tone, I can't quite make it out at first. Without thought, I nuzzle in closer and press a tired kiss to the rise of her breast.

"Hey there, gorgeous," she says softly and stops stroking my hair to tip my chin up for a gentle kiss. "Welcome back to the land of the living and well-fucked." I can feel the blush heating my skin down to my chest, and try to hide my face from her. "No, no, no. No hiding from me now, Regina, not after that gorgeous display of carnal satisfaction you just gave me."

"Emma, stop." I'm grateful for the tender kiss she offers, happily humming against her lips. "How long was I out?"

"Just a minute or so," she says with a broad grin. "Not as long as I expected, based on your screaming and convulsing." She nuzzles at my temple. "Do you have _any_ idea how fucking sexy it is to see you completely let go like that? Especially now?"

I bite my bottom lip and drop my gaze as her hand glides down to rest against the swell of my belly. "Is it supposed to be like this?"

"It depends. But I'm not surprised that you're getting hornier as you get closer to your due date. The magic's got to have something to do with that." Her fingers trace random patterns across the taut skin of my stomach, and I suck in a breath as the baby kicks, following the path of her fingers. "Looks like someone's feeling better now that Mama's not quite so out of sorts from being horny."

"Mm-hmm." The happiness suffusing my entire being right now is almost as overwhelming as the horniness of just moments ago. "It happened at the same time again, you know."

Emma laughs at that. "Three nights in a row of waking up hornier than hell at three thirty-three in the morning? I'm going to take that as a sign that our little darling is going to be born on her due date."

I pull back a bit to stare at her then. "How do you figure that? Are your Savior spidey senses tingling again?"

"Nope. Well, not exactly. It's just that I've been really aware of different signs during this pregnancy. I mean True Love letting us conceive our magical baby? That's gotta mean something, so all the little random shit that happens must also mean something."

"You're superstitious, admit it." I lean in to kiss her languidly, lassitude settling over my body much more quickly than I'd expected.

"I'll admit no such thing. I just don't want to miss anything with you and this pregnancy." She sighs softly, hand settling heavily against my stomach. "I took a lot of shit for granted when I was pregnant with Henry. I didn't want to pay attention to anything, make any real connection to him because I knew I had to give him up so he'd have a real shot, you know? So the second I knew you were pregnant with this little miracle, I started cataloguing _everything_ because I didn't want to be such a dumbass a second time and miss out."

"You weren't a dumbass, Emma." My hand goes up to cup her cheek. "You were scared and alone and, as you’ve said before, you were doing what you felt was best for Henry." I kiss her again gently. "And you may not realize it, but you remember a lot more from that pregnancy than you think you do. How else would you always know what's going on with me, anticipating every single change that has freaked me out?"

"You think so?" Her smile is tentative and hopeful.

"I _know_ so, my love." Before I can say anything more, I yawn loudly and blush.

"Sleep now, Gina. I'm right here to protect you and our little miracle. We can talk more in the morning."


End file.
